


Sufganiyot

by Jacquie123



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Hanukkah, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacquie123/pseuds/Jacquie123
Summary: Paula's been craving her favourite Hanukkah dessert. And Maxine's not going to let the fact that she can light pasta on fire while cooking it stop her from making it.
Relationships: Paula Cohen/Maxine Myers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sufganiyot

**Author's Note:**

> My ZR Secret Santa 2020 gift for @bubtea on Tumblr.

Maxine knew it wasn't vain she was a talented person. Being a Doctor even before Z-Day took hard work and skill, and trying to run a dependable hospital under the conditions of the apocalypse took even more so. Supplies were often low which meant getting creative and while it might just be pride on her part she thought she did quite well. She was also good at Daemons & Darkness. That wasn't nearly as important as the Doctor stuff but it still took some talent. But for all her skills there was one thing Maxine was readily able to admit she was poor at, cooking. 

She wasn't even sure how she was so bad, but she was. Whether it was burning pasta for failing at making ice, (How was she supposed to know the power had been out while she'd been at work?) it seemed like everything she tried to make was just a recipe for disaster.

Which was why it was such a strange sight to see her in Abel's kitchens covered in flower and rolling dough with so much hesitation it looked like she was afraid of it.

"What do we do once it's roled?" Maxine asked, looking to Sam who was holding the recipe they'd coped off rofflenet. 

"Uh... cut it into circles and then let them rise for another 20 minutes," Sam said after scanning through the recipe for where they were. Although Maxine would have figured he'd have the whole thing memorized by now given how much she was asking him to check it. Once it was rolled flat she grabbed the put they were using in place of a cookie-cutter and started slicing.

"I know it's a bit late to worry about now..." Sam started while she worked on the dough. "But do we have to worry about any of this stuff not being kosher?"

"Well even if the ingredients are, if it's made by someone who's not Jewish then it's not kosher," Maxine explained as she cut the last few rounds. "And I think most people would agree the apocalypse isn't the time to be picky," Maxine said, wiping her hands off and looking over their work. 

"Maks sense. So now we heat up the oil." Sam read before walking over to the pot. He wasn't an amazing cook either but it seemed safest if he handled it.

"Remind me to thank Jody and Tom for picking up this stuff for me. And for hiding it from Jennine," Maxine said. Cooking oil was hard to come by in these quantities, and even though it could be reused, she doubted Janinne would approve of using enough to deep fry.

"Will do. Now let's get cooking. Probably best if I do it. If I mess up you can give me first aid!" Sam said. Maxine was unable to figure out if he was being serious or not before she had to start handing him the dough.

*********

It took them another hour but they were done. My some martial she actually had something that looked like Sufganiyot. She was also covered in jam and so much flour and icing sugar that her hair looked like it had gone gray. She also had several burnt fingertips but she can live with that. "Next time I'm making Rugela." She muttered before walking into Paula's lab. "Paula? Honey? Are you in here?" She called, looking around the seemingly empty room.

"In the back!" Came the familiar voice that always brought a smile to her lips.

"Can you come out? I have something for you!" Maine said, not wanting to walk too far into the lab least she contaminate some experiment with sugar and jam.

"Sure thing!" Paula called, coming through the back doorway after a few moments. As soon as she Maxine she nearly collapsed into a fit of giggles. "What on early happened to you love?" She asked as she somewhat regained her composure. 

"I was cooking," Maxine said flatly, but a smile tugged on her lips. How could she help but smile seeing her so happy? Once Paula's giggle finally subsided Maxine held out the box of her creation. "Happy Hanukka!"

"Hanukka ended three days ago," Paula said in confusion before looking down at the box and her eyes widened a little as she recognized the contents. "Are these... Sufganiyot?" She asked, looking back up and Maxine.

"I mean, I hope so?" Maxine said. The fact that Paula was able to recognize them on sight was good but Maxine wouldn't put anything past her ability to mess up cooking.

"How on earth did you make them? Where'd you get icing sugar?" Paula asked, still looking at the box as if she didn't quite believe it was really there.

"Apparently you can make icing sugar using regular sugar and cornstarch. I guess you can be the judge on whether or not it worked." Maxine joked, holding the box out a little further. "Go on then, try one!" She encouraged. Paula needed no more invitation as she took one out of the box and bit into her. Her face lighting up as it hit her tongue.

"These are great! My grandma's were better but for your first attempt these are wonderful!" She said, her mouth full as she had another bite. Maxine almost missed her compliments as she was a bit entranced but the jam smeared over Paula's lips.

"You uh, you have a little something on your lips," Maxine said with a soft smile.

"Oh do I? I suppose I'm not really surprised, I think you overfilled these a little." She said, looking down at the Sufganiyot for a moment. "I have a napkin or something around here somewhere." She said, turning to go get something to clean herself off but Maxine gently grabbed her wrist.

"No, let me." She said softly, pulling Paula a little closer as she captured her stick lips with a kiss. And Maxine knew it wasn't the jam making this kiss so sweet.


End file.
